


Top Shelf

by thatwriterlady



Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel is sassy, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Disabled Castiel (Supernatural), Flirting, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Friendly Dean Winchester, Holidays, M/M, Queer Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Castiel is confined to a wheelchair, but that has never been an issue. With Christmas right around the corner, he decides to head up to the mall to do a little last-minute shopping. That's all fine and dandy until he spots something he wants for his youngest niece. Naturally, it's on the top shelf and he can't reach it, and naturally, the most gorgeous man he's ever seen takes it down for him. Cute meets adorable, and there are sparkly unicorn pillows thrown in for good measure. It's a fun holiday season for everyone!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 25 Days of the Holiday Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037259
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	Top Shelf

**Dec 2nd:**

**_Top Shelf~_ **

“You’re sure you’ll be fine?” Gabe slowly began backing away. He’d stay and help his brother if he needed him though.

“I’ll be fine,” Cas assured him. “If I need help there are employees I can ask. I know you’re meeting your friends and they’re probably already waiting. I’ll call you when I’m done shopping. I only have a few people left to buy for.”

“What if someone tries to rob you?” Gabe worried.

“Gabe,” Cas sighed. He reached between the side of his wheelchair and his hip and to his brother’s shock pointed to the gun holster and the gun sitting in it. “I’ll be fine.”

“Since when did you start carrying a gun?!” Gabe cried. “Is it even legal to carry in this state?! And you can’t bring that onto mall property!”

“I’ve been licensed for six years now, and I’ve had a gun the entire time. What they don’t know won’t hurt them. I know guns aren’t allowed, but I’ll bet you half the people here are carrying, so relax. I’m going inside now, I’ll text you when I’m done.”

Before his brother could bug him anymore he hit the joystick on his chair and turned it towards the electric doors. They opened to let him in and as soon as he was over the threshold he found himself smiling. There was Christmas music playing and the air smelled of chocolate. The mall wasn’t as busy as he’d expected for this time of years and he planned to use that to his advantage.

He stopped at the coffee shop to get himself a peppermint mocha latte, and then continued on. He’d done the majority of his shopping online but there were some things he wanted to get in person. His first stop was Hot Topic where he bought some tee shirts and other items for two of his nieces. From there he moved on to the F.Y.E. to see if they had the Spiderman figure his nephew wanted. They didn’t so he moved on. 

He bought jewelry for his mother and sister as well as for one of his sisters in law. The other sister in law he bought the softest sweater he’d ever touched and some accessories to go with it. He stopped outside a new store that hadn’t been there a few months earlier when he’d come to do some shopping. He’d been drawn to the bright colors and huge stuffed animals in the window. His niece Hayley was only three and there was a unicorn pillow in there that he was positive she would love. He turned his chair and went inside, carefully avoiding a display of candy and tiny toys. 

There were a great many stuffed animals and pillows to choose from and he took a moment to see if there was anything to possibly go with the pillow, like a throw blanket or a sleeping bag. He looked at each shelf carefully and found that there was indeed a tiny, furry sleeping bag that his niece would be able to use for at least a few years and a matching throw blanket, all thick and fluffy. He was positive she would love it since it was purple and had tiny silvery, white unicorns with rainbow manes and tails all over it. He was able to reach both the sleeping bag and the blanket without much issue but the pillow itself, it was the second to the last one and both were on the top shelf. A quick look around showed a line of people at the register and there was only one employee working. The poor girl looked stressed out of her mind. There was no way he’d be able to get her to help him.

He was just about to give up and put the bag and blanket back when he felt someone step up beside him on his left.

“Were you looking at something up there? I thought I saw you staring up at the pillows.” A deep voice asked. He looked up to see an extremely attractive man reaching past him to grab an adorable fox pillow off the shelf just below the one with the unicorn pillows. 

“Yes, I want that purple unicorn right there. Could you reach it for me please? If I wait on the salesgirl I might be waiting all day.”

“Sure,” The man was tall, at least six feet, and he had no problem grabbing it. He handed it over and Cas settled it in his lap. “That’s really cute, is it for your little girl?”

“Oh, no, I don’t have kids. This is for my niece. She’s three and loves all things purple and full of unicorns,” Cas explained. “I’ve finished shopping for the rest of the kids, but I saw this and I wanted to get it for her. I really appreciate you getting it down for me.” They started towards the line which seemed to have grown since they’d been talking.

“I’m Dean, by the way.” The man introduced himself and offered his hand. Cas shook it and nodded.

“I’m Cas. You have a little one?” He gestured towards the fox pillow under Dean’s arm.

“No, I have an eight-year-old nephew that loves foxes. He’s autistic and he loves them so much that his entire room is decorated with them. I don’t know how he did it but my brother found this really cool desk that’s orange and the legs have metal panels between the front and back legs, connecting them, and there’s a fox face punched into each one. Matty loves it. There’s a matching chair that has this exact fox face on the back,” Dean pointed at the pillow. “I got him a bookcase and I painted it sky blue, then I added tiny little whimsical foxes jumping around, sniffing flowers, that sort of stuff. He’s going to love it. He even has a fish tank and there are fox decorations in it. The headboard of his bed his mother covered in fabric herself, and shaped it into this same fox face.”

“That sounds like a really cute bedroom. Maybe a little overwhelming on the orange though. Are the walls orange?” Cas wondered.

“No, thank God,” Dean laughed. “They’re blue. But everything else in there is pretty much orange. It's his favorite color too.”

“Hayley is all about princesses and sparkles, and unicorns fall into that category,” Cas explained. “But she’s also all about cars and she’s forever stealing her brother’s Hot Wheels.”

“My brother used to steal my Hot Wheels,” Dean chuckled. “I’d save up my allowance to buy them and they’d disappear. When I would check his room I’d find them. When I outgrew them I passed all but a few on to him. Some I kept for nostalgia0. He kept them and while Matty isn’t really interested in them my four year old nephew Miller is. He loves those things. I bought him some toy cars and a firetruck.”

“At that age they’re fairly easy to please. I have teenage nieces and they’re so much harder to buy for. I had to text both of my sisters in law to find out what the girls liked.” Cas said. 

“So you stopped at Hot Topic?” Dean grinned as he pointed to the bag poking up from the storage basket on the back of his chair.

“Exactly,” Cas chuckled.

“I think this probably concludes my Christmas shopping. My family isn’t very big, just my parents, my brother and sister in law, and the two boys. Mostly I came to the mall to see if there were any video games on sale, but I spotted the fox and knew Matty would love it.”

“I did most of my shopping online but certain things I wanted and tried to get online, they were sold out, so I decided to see if, by some miracle, the stores might have some things in stock. Worked for one of the tee shirts I got for my niece Destiny.”

“I got a few games I’ve been after,” Dean shook the bag hanging off his wrist, but I also stopped off in Spencer’s. I like the shirts but they have other interesting stuff too.”

“Like sex toys?” Cas laughed, though he was careful to keep his voice low. The lady in front of him had a toddler in a stroller. Dean grinned and nodded.

“Yes, but that’s not what I was after. I wanted some gag gifts for my brother, and I found a few. It’s something we do every year. We’ll buy each other something really obnoxious, but it has to have a purpose. Last year he got me a baseball cap with a p-e-n-i-s embroidered on it,” He kept his voice low and spelled the word out, that way if the kid heard them talking he wasn’t repeating words his mother might not approve of.

“Really?” Cas couldn’t help but feel amused. “And do you wear it? It’s functional after all.”

Dean was still grinning. “I wore it to Pride. It’s about the only time of year I’ll wear it. I found a really obnoxious mug that says “This dick won’t suck itself”, and that's what I got him. We open the gag gifts when we’re not around the kids. My sister in law loves seeing the things we get each other, but a lot of it is wildly inappropriate. It’s what makes it so much fun.”

Cas took a closer look at him. Dean was gorgeous in his Henley and flannel. He assumed the man’s coat must be in his car. It was too cold to be without one. He’d left his own in the van so he didn’t have that taking up space on his chair.

“I have a bunch of shirts I got there that I’ll wear to Pride. I don’t think I’ve seen you there before though. I’m sure I’d have noticed you.” He was taking a chance flirting. Maybe Dean attended as an ally and not as someone in the rainbow community. Dean’s return smile was flirty.

“Well, it can get pretty crowded. I’ve noticed you though.”

“It’s hard to miss me in my chair.” Cas patted the arm rest. They’d moved ahead a bit but there was a lady at the front of the line giving the poor cashier a hell of a time.

“Nah, I noticed _you_. I saw you there with a couple of women. There was a man with you too.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “That would be my best friend, Meg, my sister, Anna and Anna’s husband, Rick. You should have come and said hi, I don’t bite.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of shy when it comes to hitting on guys,” Dean shrugged.

“Are you in a hurry to leave after this? Or could in interest you in lunch in the food court. There’s an Applebees, or there are other places." Cas asked. He hoped he'd say yes.

“I’m not in a rush,” Dean replied with a smile. “I’d love to get lunch with you.”

Cas was happy about that and after they’d bought their stuff and had a very nice lunch together they’d exchanged numbers and had a date planned for the following Friday. He was really looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I do hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
